One Love
by eL-ch4n
Summary: "Kau tak akan pernah bisa mencintai satu orang saja, nak." Drabble? fic for kyucute14. Fluff. Genderswitch. Klise! Don't Like Don't Read. sibum


1st Drabble

Tidak suka? Tidak usah baca!

.

.

Title: One Love

Warn: Fluff. Genderswitch. Klise!

Couple: Sibum

Summary: "Saya janji akan mencintai Kibum seorang."/"Seorang namja tak akan bisa mencintai satu orang saja, nak."/

.

.

Gugup adalah yang dirasakan seorang Choi Siwon saat ini. Meskipun dalam usia muda, 26 tahun, dia berhasil mengambil alih perusahaan orang tuanya dan mengola menjadi salah satu perusahaan terkemuka di dunia, berhadapan dengan namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi appanya langsung bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Tak ada satu katapun yang terucap darinya. Padahal saat bertemu dengan pemegang saham yang paling pelit dan bawel, dia bisa menenangkannya, tapi tidak dengan namja ini.

"Jadi, kau akan menikah dengan anakku?" tanya namja yang bernama Jung Yunho itu.

Siwon mengangguk dengan antusias sementara Yunho tak merubah ekspresinya sedikitpun. Karena terlalu fokus dengan keduanya, tak sadar bahwa ada di samping mereka masing-masing ada seorang yeojya yang mendampingi. "Ne, saya berjanji akan mencintai Kibum seorang."

Gelak tawa meluncur keluar dari mulut Yunho membuat Siwon menatap yeojya yang ada di sampingnya dengan bingung. Rasa terkejut dan aneh melanda di keduanya. "Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kata saya?" tanya Siwon dengan hati-hati. Jika sudah menyangkut tentang Kibum, dia akan melakukan apa saja termasuk menunduk untuk meminta maaf pada namja itu.

"Yunnie, sudahlah, mereka jadi bingung kan," gumam yeojya yang berada di samping Yunho yang diyakinin adalah Jung Jaejoong, istri dari Jung Yunho sekaligus umma dari yeojyachingunya. Masih dengan perasaan bingung, Siwon menatap yeojyachingunya dan melakukan kontak batin. Kibum juga sama bingungnya dan yeojya itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ah iya, mian," ujar Yunho yang tawanya mulai mereda. "Jadi, kau bilang akan mencintai Kibum seorang?"

Untuk hal itu Siwon mengangguk mantap. Lagipula, siapa yang akan dia cintai selain dari yeojyachingu yang ada di sampingnya saat ini? Yunho mengangguk. Siwon menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh calon mertuanya. Dengan hati-hati dia bertanya, "Apakah salah dengan hal itu?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lembut sementara Yunho segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Ani, hanya saja, Siwon. Seorang namja tak akan bisa mencintai seorang saja, nak."

Kedua mata Siwon membesar karena kaget demikian juga dengan yeojyachingunya. Apakah baru saja Yunho mengatakan bahwa dia akan poligami? "Yunho-shi, saya berani –"

"Tenang dulu, suatu saat kau akan mengerti kok, ya kan Boo?" Yunho mengedipkan matanya ke arah istrinya yang tersipu malu. "Ah, mulai sekarang tolong jaga Bummie, ne?"

Meskipun Siwon masih tidak mengerti, dia segera menarik Kibum dalam dekapannya dan melumat bibir merah yeojya itu tanpa menghiraukan bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong masih ada di sana. Suara dehaman Yunho membuat pasangan muda itu segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat. "Gomawo!" seru Siwon dengan lantang sembari membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lembut saja. "Saya berjanji akan selalu membahagiakannya!"

"Ah, kau harus atau besok Choi Corporation tidak akan mempunyai direkturnya lagi," goda Yunho.

Sekali lagi Siwon membungkuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya. Ketika Kibum hendak mengantar Siwon keluar, Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. "Hei, ingat apa kata-kataku tadi. Seorang namja tak akan bisa mencintai satu orang saja."

.

.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih 1 tahun dan 2 bulan untuk Choi Siwon mengerti maksud perkataan dari Jung Yunho. Dia merasa bersalah pernah mengucapkan sebuah kebohongan di altar gereja ketika mengucapkan janji bahwa dia akan selalu mencintai Kibum seorang. Nyatanya sekarang hatinya terbagi dua. Dia tak bisa memilih salah satu di antara keduanya.

Masih terngiang kalimat Yunho 1 bulan yang lalu ketika dia mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Namja yang lebih tua itu tertawa dan menepuk punggung Siwon berkali-kali. "Apa kubilang? Kau tidak mungkin hanya mencintai satu orang saja, nak. Tenang saja, Kibum pasti akan mengerti kok karena dia sangat mencintaimu seperti BooJaeku yang sangat mencintaiku."

Siwon hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang sebelum melihat _dia_ yang berada di hadapannya. Wajah_nya_ begitu cantik membuat nafas Siwon seolah terhenti. Jujur, _dia _adalah salah satu makhluk terindah selain Kibum yang menjadi istrinya dan Siwon masih teringat bagaimana Kibum tertawa geli ketika Siwon menceritakan perasaannya kepada Kibum. Istrinya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala dan mengatakan bahwa dia tak keberatan untuk _diduakan_.

Ah, Tuhan, kenapa kau bisa menciptakan _seseorang seindah_ ini? Itulah yang selalu terngiang di pikiran Siwon ketika melihat diri_nya_. Dulu hanya Kibum yang memenuhi pikirannya, tapi sekarang _dia _juga ada. Apa yang sedang _dia _lakukan sekarang? Apakah _dia _sudah makan? Apa yang bisa membuat_nya_ bahagia?

Ya, biar bagaimana besar cinta Choi Siwon terhadap Choi Kibum yang sudah menjadi istrinya sekarang, dia tidak bisa menghentikan rasa cintanya terhadap Sungmin.

Siapa Sungmin kalian tanya?

Nama lengkapnya adalah Choi Sungmin, anak dari Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum.

Ya, Choi Siwon sangat mencintai keduanya dan mungkin juga seorang lagi yang berada di dalam perut Kibum sekarang.

.

.

The End

.

.

A/N:

Oke, ini ff buat umma **kyucute14** yang tiba-tiba merequest Sibum ^^V Mian umma, Cuma bisa bkin kayak gini :/

Saya tahu ini ide pasaran, tapi entah kenapa rasanya _kyeopta_ sekali untuk dimasukkan dalam cast Sibum dan sekaligus memenuhi request umma yang mendadak :/

Oh ya, ini juga kudedikasikan untuk **Jisuu Kim** ^^v umma selalu mendukungmu nak :D jangan menyerah! Hwaiting XDD

Last, adakah yang mau mereview cerita ini? ;)

3001ChangMinnie

*cabut ke Broken Doll*


End file.
